


The Tantrum

by Xenagogy



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Age Play, Diapers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Little!Verse, Little!Will, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, daddy!Hannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 12:57:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4747274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xenagogy/pseuds/Xenagogy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little!Will throws a tantrum and Daddy!Hannibal realizes what he needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tantrum

**Author's Note:**

> As always, un-beta'd. I love this verse and everyone who writes in it and I just wanted to crank something out!
> 
> I dedicate this to AnIslandCalledCalifornia and Elle82 who are both awesome and have been so supportive!!!

Laughter echoed out of the little boy’s room and flowed down the hall. Hannibal sat at his desk going over his notes from the sessions with his neurotic patients. A smile tugged at his lips as the dulcet tones of his boy's joy danced in his ears. It had been a challenging week for the profiler, a heavy caseload and Jack breathing down his neck had caused Will to crumble under stress. Hannibal took it upon himself to ensure that the gifted young man found solace and comfort. Hannibal had a great weekend scheduled for him and his little boy. Tomorrow Hannibal was going to take Little Will out to see the new Minions movie that he had been talking about. Although much below Hannibal’s refined tastes in cinema, Hannibal would make every effort to make his little one happy.

  
“Choo-choo, Choo-choo” cried the boy as he guided his train down the track, carrying his beloved Mr. Bear. Behind him lay a forgotten doll while Sanrio stationary littered the boy’s desk, picture books strewn across the boy’s bed.

  
Will did not notice as his daddy entered his room. “William! What has happened in here? ” Asked a shocked Hannibal. The older man was shocked at the state of his little one’s room.

Will shrugged his shoulders, not even casting a glance at his daddy as he continued on his hands and knees maneuvering the train and Mr. Bear along the track. Hot anger rose in the older man’s body momentarily before pushed it back down.

“Will, this is not how we leave our rooms.” Hannibal explained calmly, “please clean your room, then join me in the kitchen so we may prepare dinner. ” He requested before exiting his son’s room. ”

An exasperated sigh escaped the boys rosy red lips as he pulled himself up. I don’t want to make dinner. I want to sit here and play with Mr. Bear and my trains. Will got up and looked around his room. What was his daddy talking about? His room was not that bad!

Desperate to buy more playtime with his train and Mr. Bear, Will was struck with a great idea. He quickly swept all his stationary onto the floor, adding his doll and books to the pile before kicking them haphazardly under the bed. What a great idea, Will had gotten rid of the mess and freed up some more time to play with Mr. Bear and his trains.

 ---

Hannibal looked down at the watch on his left wrist. Twenty minutes had passed since he had asked Will to clean his room and meet him downstairs. Hannibal had been shocked by the sight of Will’s room, but it wasn’t that bad. It should not have taken him this long to put his stuff away.

Deciding to check on his boy, Hannibal made his way up the stairs. Turning the knob to Little Will’s room, the sight that met him made his anger flare. Will’s mess had just been lazily discarded under the bed. To make matters worse, the boy’s trains and Mr. Bear were still on the floor!

“William! What did I tell you? ” Hannibal asked sternly as he made his way to the boy.

“Oh hi Daddy! I cleaned up like you told me! ”

“You did not clean up, you’ve made a bigger mess under your bed. And this is not how you treat your toys” scolded Hannibal as he squatted next to the boy, “I told you to clean up and meet me downstairs,” he continued as he began picking up the train’s pieces, grabbing Mr. Bear out of Will’s hands.

“No Daddy! Give it back! ” Cried Will, which only led to flame on Hannibal’s anger. Little boys do not talk back.

“You do not speak back to me. Now go to the kitchen. ”

“No! I don’t wanna go downstairs. I don’t wanna make dinner. I wanna stay here and play! ”

Hannibal was taken aback by his boy’s behavior. Will was always such a sweet boy. He rarely talked back to his daddy and he loved to help make dinner. Hannibal took in a deep breath.

“William, I need to start dinner and I want you to help me. Please get up and head downstairs, ” he tried again calmly.

“No! I don’t want your stupid dinner! And I don’t wanna help. We never eat normal food. Can’t we just have McDonalds? ”

“Watch it, William. You are being rude. I love you and I work hard to make nutritious food so that you will grow up and be big and strong. We do not eat McDonalds because it has no nutritional value. I am starting to get impatient. Now please, William, go downstairs. ”

“Fuck you! You’re such a mean daddy! I’m not going! ” shouts Will, crossing his arms across his chest, stomping his foot on the floor. His stance is taunting his daddy, daring him to do something.

Hannibal is shocked. Where did his sweet boy learn such harsh and nasty words? Before he can contain himself, Hannibal grabs Will’s elbow, yanking him over and smacking the insolent boy’s butt.

Tears of rage and shock begin to seep from Will’s eyes as he starts to squirm, attempting to get out of his daddy’s firm hold. “Let me go! Let go of me. I hate you! ”

The words bite venomously at Hannibal, but he cannot allow the boy see his weakness. But enough is enough. “That is it William. There will be no Minions movie tomorrow. ” He states calmly as he lets go of Will.

Will’s little heart stops and he is suddenly still. “No Daddy!! No, I want to see the Minions. ” He pleads, but Hannibal stands his ground.

Will cannot stand it. He is so angry and frustrated. His daddy lied to him! He flings himself onto the floor, rolling on the carpet as he kicks and screams. “You lied! You’re a liar! ” He screams as scalding tears course down his face.

Hannibal lets Will get it out. He watches calmly as Will thrashes on the floor. Once Will has calmed down a bit Hannibal sits on the floor next to his little one and pulls him into his arms. Hannibal maneuvers Will so that he is sitting in his daddy’s lap and he gently rocks him back and forth, soothing his little one.

Although Will has behaved horribly and said some hurtful things Hannibal realizes it is a cry for help. Will had a stressful week. While Hannibal had thought a fun weekend would be just the thing to help Will, Hannibal now realizes that Will needs him more than he had originally thought. Hannibal needs to revise his plans for the weekend.

 

Hannibal sits with Will for a good 15 minutes, letting his boy cry it all out. Will’s daddy rubs his back as he rocks his little one soothingly. He runs his fingers through his little’s hair, a motion which soothes them both.  
When Will has calmed Hannibal gathers the boy in his arms, carrying him to the bathroom. “I’m sorry I didn’t realize what you needed sooner. I realize now though, how about we get you a bath to help you feel better? ” Will having regressed to his baby state and can only nod in response.

Hannibal draws the water to start a warm bath before he helps his baby boy undress. First he helps slide Wills shirt over his head, then he moves to his baby’s cargo pants before finally helping Will out of his underwear. He places his hand in the water, ensuring that it is not too hot before hoisting his baby up by the armpits, then tenderly placing him in the tub.

The warm water feels so calming. Will has regressed to his infant state. His mind is clear, free of the preceding weeks stresses. All he can focus on is the safety his daddy provides him. The repetitive strokes of the loofah his daddy is washing him with provides will with a sense of comfort.

After the bath is over Hannibal wraps his baby in a brown hooded puppy towel. He takes special care to completely dry his baby off before setting him on a blue changing pad on his boy’s bed. Hannibal sets a pacifier in Wills mouth as he gathers up the boy’s clothes and diapering supplies. While little Will would usually insist he is a big boy who doesn’t need diapers, this Will is content to be his daddy’s little baby. He does not fuss at all as his daddy lifts his ankles and slides a diaper under his bottom. Hannibal carefully powders his baby then fastens the diaper shut. Next he places Will in a brown-fleece onesie complete with a hood that has puppy ears.

“My little baby is so sweet. I love you very much” coos Hannibal.

After tending to his baby, Hannibal brings Will downstairs and sets him his playpen. Returning with a warm bottle of milk, Hannibal lifts Will out, taking a seat on the large recliner, he situates Will in his lap, Will’s head nestled in the crook of his daddy’s elbow. Hannibal dots a few drops of milk on his own wrist before removing Will’s pacifier and replacing it with the bottle’s nipple. Will begins furiously sucking the warm milk.

Both Hannibal and Will are content. Will falls asleep half way through his feeding. His daddy notices and removes the bottle, replacing it with the pacifier. Hannibal does not get up to put Will to bed. Rather he just stays rocking his baby.

“I’m sorry I didn’t realize what you needed sooner. ” He whispers in between pressing light kisses into his baby’s hair. “You’re safe in daddy’s arms now, my sweet Angel. ”

Hannibal stays that way the whole night. He takes comfort knowing Will is safe from in his arms, free from his mind’s torments.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, Thanks for reading!!


End file.
